Forgotten
by Wasure Ame
Summary: When Mukuro suddenly kidnaps Hibari and brings him to his mansion, what can Hibari do? Hibari goes along with Mukuro's twisted game to get the beautiful reward at the end.


Forgotten

Disclaimers: I own nothing, obviously. Not Hibari, not Mukuro, not the world they inhabit. it all belongs to Akira Amano. Lucky... So anyways, wrote this for a friend, and I had only watch the first 20 episodes of KHR. So there probably is OOC, and a bunch of other anime references. ^^ It's my first time,so give me a break! Is this enough?

Hibari sat on his bed, thinking over the day's events. It had been perfect until that herbivore showed up. Mukuro. Just thinking about the name irritated him. Turning over, he decided to just sleep and deal with all the shit tomorrow. As he closed his eyes, he didn't notice the tiny glittering eyes that shined out of the darkness.

"Use the chloroform to make sure he stays asleep. I'm not in the mood to fight today."

The two men moved quickly and effectively, quickly placing the soaked cloth towards the asleep boy's mouth. Hibari's eyes flashed open, shocked. Before he could make a move with his tong fa, the chloroform knocked him out. When they were sure that the sleep became unnaturally deep, they moved the limp figure out of his bed and into a black trash bag, they had lying on the floor. They carried this out of the now empty room and towards the van parked in the back of the apartment.

"Kufufufu… I would have never thought it was this easy to capture you, I'm so disappointed."

The blue haired boy sat in the van, besides the bag that held the prone body of Kyoya Hibari. During the long trip, the boy did nothing but watch the still bag, gazing as if he could see through the bag and see the boy he held captive. When they arrived at their destination, the men left the blue-haired boy alone with Hibari. He nodded to them and they disappeared into the massive mansion they had arrived at. They stopped at the gates that barred the entrance and stood there silently, as if they had suddenly become statues. The boy single handily carried the bag and disappeared into the depth of the mansion as well. A slight chuckle could be heard as he walked off…

Hibari tried to navigate through his suddenly fogged brain. He was confused, as the last thing he could remember was falling asleep, while being irritated with Mukuro. He groaned, thinking

_Damn. Mukuro's fault. _

He tried to open his eyes and groaned again in annoyance, when the action had him staring straight into the candles that were lighted on the ceiling. He muttered something about how it seemed that they were placed perfectly to shine directly into his eyes.

Hibari reclosed his eyes to ward off the incoming headache. He jerked his arm upwards to try to rub his head, when he found out that he couldn't. Exasperated, Hibari reopened his eyes to determine what the heck was wrong this time. He found himself in a bed, covered with soft blankets and pillows. In his heavily drugged mind, he found nothing wrong with this, though he knew somewhere in the back of his mind that his bed was nowhere near the comfort level of this. Hibari raised his arms to try to stretch and found that he couldn't. This knocked of the last of his sleepiness as he finally realized the annoying situation he was caught in.

Hibari sat up in bed and knocked the comforter off his body. He found his arms chained to the bed. He could raise it only about 6 inches off the bed. Using what little mobility he had, he moved the blanket off the bottom half of his body. He grimaced as he noticed that his legs too had been chained, eagle spread to the ends of the bed. At least he could move his hands a little; his legs however, were tight in their restraints. Hibari growled, pissed at the restraints.

Thinking back, he tried to decipher who exactly had kidnapped him. He really couldn't remember anything, except a gentle laugh he had heard, when he was close to waking up. Yet, Hibari could not remember who exactly it was. He closed his eyes and relaxed, thinking on his instincts. Mukuro. Tired and pissed, Hibari snarled in annoyance. He looked around the room, looking for weapons and a way out. He noticed that it was a bedroom of sorts, yet one wall was covered with a red curtain. No windows or furniture except the bed he currently was lying on. There was only one door in and out of this place.

While Hibari was busy looking around the sparsely decorated room, the door opened and shut silently, admitting a slim figure into the room. Hibari turned to look at the door; there was no one there. Hibari's eyes narrowed, knowing that there was someone here. The other boy, who had just entered, smiled a feral smile, as Hibari glanced around the room, looking for him. He smiled when Hibari found him.

"You."

"Yes, me. Surprised?"

"What do you want?"

The boy walked over to Hibari and placed a hand on his chest.

"Mukuro. What are you doing?"

Mukuro laughed and leaned down to whisper in Hibari's ears.

"_Illusions... or real illusions. Within the illusions hide real illusions... from the real illusions, the illusions are created. Within the truth hides the lie... within the lie hides the truth."_

Hibari's eyes narrowed, confused. Mukuro's hands dropped from Hibari's chest lower, until Hibari snapped and jerked away from him.

"Idiot. Don't touch me."

"Why shouldn't' I? After all, I've worked so hard for my prize."

Hibari frowned at the slight sarcasm in Mukuro's voice, though his low deep voice resonating in Hibari's head brought a slight blush to his face.

"I'm going to bite you to death, you herbivore."

Mukuro grinned and leaned in close, "Is that a threat Hibari?"

He moved closer and closer, trapping Hibari between the headboard of the bed and his chest. Hibari blushed and he tried to turn away, yet Mukuro's eyes had him captivated, unable to turn away. Mukuro slowly pressed his lips to Hibari's, a sweet and gentle kiss. His tongue flicked at Hibari's lips as his hands pinched a nipple hard. Hibari's lips opened in surprise, and Mukuro quickly moved his tongue in, trying to tempt Hibari out. He danced around Hibari's tongue, coaxing it out of his shell. When Hibari moved against Mukuro, a moan escaping his lips, Mukuro suddenly became possessive, his tongue lashing out to mark every inch of Hibari's mouth; marking it all for his own. Hibari moaned out in pleasure before quickly coming back to his senses. He pushed Mukuro away, gasping for breath.

"Bastard." Hibari whispered, wiping his lips clean, though he couldn't get the sweet melon-like taste of Mukuro out of his mouth. Mukuro leaned back, a look of satisfaction on his face, and grinned at Hibari.

"I'm hurt, Hi-chan. By the way you responded, I though you had quite liked it. After all, you did respond to my kiss. Or maybe that was me. Am I that good of a kisser, Hibari?"

"Shut up, herbivore." Hibari hissed at Mukuro. Mukuro only laughed and moved closer, close enough that if Hibari so much as breathed, his chest would brush against Mukuro's. Hibari's heart began to pound furiously, and he frowned, sure that Mukuro could hear it.

"Can you hear that? It's pounding so loud."

Hibari raised his eyes and looked at Mukuro, sure that the bastard was making fun of him. Yet, he only saw a faraway glaze in Mukuro's eyes full of wonder and amazement, and fear. Hibari was caught in those eyes, confident yet vulnerable, beautiful but deadly, a bittersweet sensation. He stopped breathing, only watching his reflection in Mukuro's eyes.

When Mukuro looked back at him, Hibari averted his eyes to the side and was rewarded with Mukuro's signature laugh. He noticed that there were two tridents that hung at Mukuro's waist. Mentally, he calculated the distance he could reach with his bound hands, and found that there was just enough room. Hibari thanked the gods that for once; it was a good thing Mukuro was so close. Hibari quickly maneuvered his hands past Mukuro and drew a trident silently. He swung and twisted the blade until it rested at Mukuro's open throat, with his wrist twisted outward, so that if Mukuro moved, it would be simple to slash him.

"I believe that belongs to me, Hibari." Mukuro stated, with a surprisingly calm look on his face.

"Die."

"Hmm, I can't do that. How about we make a deal instead. I'll play a game with you."

"A game," Hibari snorted, "What's stopping me from killing you right now?"

"I always thought that you wanted a rematch with me. Let's pit your abilities against mine. I'll release you from your chains, and you'll be free to roam throughout this mansion. If you can elude me for one hour, the guards at the doors will vanish, and you are free to go. If I catch you, you will be my slave."

Hibari snorted. His hand shifted, the trident about to go into Mukuro's throat. Hibari ducked to the left, the needle that flew at him passing harmlessly. At the same time, the trident became embedded in the red curtain.

Hibari grinned.

His grin dropped from his face as a trident was held at his throat.

"I am not defenseless, it would do well for you to remember that. Though I suppose, the last time we met taught you a very valuable lesson hmmm?"

The trident cut into Hibari's throat. Mukuro brought out a gun, and pointed it at Hibari. He grinned cheekily and shot himself. Hibari's eyes narrowed, confused. His eyes opened wide. A red six made itself apparent in his right eye.

"Well, Hibari, how does it feel to be possessed?"

Hibari hissed, his mind intact, but he had no control over his body. He grimaced when his hand began to move against his will.

"I suppose you deserve some punishment after that."

With that, Mukuro moved Hibari's arm and brought it to his body. He shifted his way through his clothes, until he found the key that unlocked Hibari's chains. Mukuro freed Hibari's arms, but left his legs tied. He stretched once and brought Hibari's arms down onto his crotch. He moved one hand sensuously against Hibari's member, awaking it against his will.

"No! Stop." Hibari called out.

Mukuro grinned, bringing up the other hand to the trident that he had thrown aside. He brought it to Hibari's arousal.

"Hmmm, I wonder if it'll hurt if I cut this off. Can you withstand the pain?"

"You pervert. Stop!"

Mukuro laughed, bringing the trident over the top of Hibari's still clothed member. Any signs of arousal had faded. He raised the trident slowly up and then, in a flash he brought it down, Hibari fighting him all the while.

"NO!"

Mukuro laughed, removing the trident from where it landed; a hole not an inch away from Hibari's crotch remained in the bedspread.

Unlocking the rest of Hibari's chains, Mukuro warned him, "You have 5 minutes head start before the clock starts." Then he released Hibari from his possession and lay down on the bed, closing his eyes. Hibari sat up, moved over and kissed Mukuro straight on the lips, dominating the surprised guardian easily, until Mukuro had to desperately push him away in order to breathe. When he was about to pass out, Hibari bit down on Mukuro's lower lip, drawing blood, before moving away. With one look back at the breathless Mukuro, Hibari walked out of the room. His voice resonated through the halls to Mukuro.

"That was payback for earlier, herbivore."

Hibari walked through the mansion, bored and annoyed, but not wanting to lose the game Mukuro had coerced him into playing. He wondered if he should really attempt to play this silly excuse to waste time of a game, or just go back and beat Mukuro up.

_Might as well, seeing as I've got absolutely nothing better to do._

He walked off towards the west end; curious to explore the place he was brought to. Though Hibari was more interested in finding a good place to corner Mukuro and beat the shitty crap out of him.

Mukuro stared, shocked at the door from which Hibari had just exited. He had never thought that Hibari was capable of doing such a thing.

_Well, I guess I was wrong. What else will you disprove about yourself tonight hmm, Hibari?_

As he moved from the bed, a carnal surge of excitement came up and Mukuro bounded after his elusive bird. Before he left, he motioned at the man hidden behind the curtain. Chikusa came forward and nodded, his yoyo held tightly in his hand, and his other hand grasping the small wound Mukuro's trident had left in him. After talking to him for a bit, Mukuro left in pursuit of Hibari.

Hibari walked down stairs, interested at how huge the mansion was. It had taken him quite sometime to walk here, and he would've completely missed the trapdoor had he not almost tripped over it. He had pulled the inconspicuous door up from under the rug it had lain under, and decided to walk down the stairs; interested in what Mukuro wanted to hide from everyone. The further he walked, the colder it became; he was soon shivering. For the first time, he wondered if this was really such a god idea, what if it led down to some kind of crypt Mukuro keep in his house. Who knows what the bastard does in his free time. Hibari sighed, hoping that this wasn't a bad decision.

He came to the foot of the stairs rather quickly and took a quick look around. It seemed like a dungeon of sorts. The damp coldness and barren sense of loneliness seemed to suggest that, yet it was like no other dungeon he had ever seen. It only had one cell, or more like a giant cage in the center, surrounded by darkness. In the cage, there was a massive bed and a covered cabinet. Hibari laughed wryly at how it seemed that Mukuro like his beds huge. It seemed kind of lonely when only one person was sleeping alone in something so big. Hibari laughed again, a bitter and confused laugh that didn't reach his eyes; to cover up the sense of pity that had arose in him when he thought of Mukuro sleeping here all alone.

He stalked off, wanting to explore the place, pissed in every sense, at his emotions and at the bastard that had invoked those emotions. He didn't even bother to check his surroundings, completely forgetting about Mukuro. He didn't notice the glinting eyes in the darkness that surrounded the lit cage.

"_Kufufufu…" _Hibari frowned, unsure if he had heard Mukuro's signature laugh, or he was thinking too much. But, his instinct had never been wrong before. Instantly on alert, Hibari knocked himself back on track of his true goal, to play the crazy game the crazy herbivore had forced him to play. He knew that the hour wasn't up yet; only about 40 minutes had passed. It had been a long and boring walk here, after all. Hibari moved into the shadows suddenly feeling paranoid about his surroundings. He could feel that he wasn't alone, but it seemed like he was never alone anymore.

A chill ran down his back, and he knew in that instant that Mukuro was right behind him. In an instant, he chose to strike out at him, hoping to hurt Mukuro. But before he could take even a step away, an arm snaked around his waist and kept him captive against a hard, warm back.

"I win."

Hibari turned and looked into the gloating eyes of Mukuro Rokudo.

"As you agreed, you'll mine. I never thought that you would fall for this, you know. Well, I knew that you're arrogant enough to not care about anything. So you completely disregard your safety for curiosity. The simpler the trap was, the more likely that you would fall into it."

Mukuro whispered into Hibari's ears as he pulled Hibari towards the bed in the cage.

"No complaints, I hope."

That seemed to shock Hibari out of his stupor as he stumbled and struggled against Mukuro's iron grasp.

"Stop"

"Why?"

"Fight me."

"No. You lost. Don't go back on your words now."

At this, Hibari gritted his teeth and fell silent, allowing Mukuro to pull him into the cage, lock the door and throw him onto the massive bed he had scoffed at earlier. In a flash, his clothes were gone, as if they had never been there before. A fire suddenly flared up somewhere nearby, immediately warming up the dungeon, or perhaps that was the effect of Mukuro's intense gaze on Hibari.

Mukuro brought Hibari close to him and gently placed a kiss on his lips, again, seeking entrance, yet still being denied access by the pissed Hibari. He sighed and moved the hand down to Hibari's cock and started to rub it, making him hard. Hibari tried to resist the moans that suddenly came out of nowhere and ended up gritting his teeth in a desperate attempt to keep his mouth shut. Mukuro moved away and appraised him, smiling bemusedly as he looked at Hibari in exasperation.

"What part of being my slave, don't you understand?"

"You said nothing about this."

Hibari's cold eyes and demeanor made Mukuro shiver in trepidation. He gazed at Hibari, anticipation making him shake. He wanted to hurt him. He wanted him to yell in pain and scream out his name. But, he wouldn't hurt Hibari that way.

_Whatever, at least it will be more fun if he struggles._

Mukuro bent down and brought his mouth to Hibari's arousal. Gently, he brought his lips to the crown and swiped his tongue across it, like a cat licking up milk. He slowly brought his mouth down the now fully hard shaft until it rested all in his mouth. Mukuro deep throated him and began to hum, the vibrations running up Hibari's member and through his body. Mukuro then brought his lips back up the shaft, allowing his teeth to graze Hibari slightly. He looked up at Hibari's face and noticed a small trail of blood running down Hibari's lips. Mukuro grinned to himself.

_I was wondering how he managed to stay so quiet. What amazing restraint he has. I can't wait to make him lose it all. _

Hibari, who, on the outside seemed so calm and in control, yet on the inside, he was a swirling mass of confusion. The pleasure Mukuro was giving him was intense; he had never felt anything of the sort before. The desire to force Mukuro to move faster warred with the desire to push him away; thus keeping him motionless, as he battled himself. The only problem was, it felt far too good and though his heart told him it was unwanted pleasure, his mind disagreed. He only could bite down on his lips, refusing to give Mukuro whatever bit of pride he had left.

Mukuro noticed how Hibari's hands clenched and unclenched, like he was helpless in a situation he hated, and laughed, thinking about how this was exactly the situation Hibari was in. He decided he didn't want his little bird to mutilate himself needlessly and began sucking on Hibari's member, while his tongue traced patterns on the underside, where the veins protruded.

Everything flew from Hibari's mind as the onslaught of pleasure ran through him. His hands found themselves entangled in Mukuro's hair, forcefully pulling his mouth closer, and thrusting himself deeper into Mukuro's hot mouth, moaning all the while.

Mukuro chocked as his gag reflex kicked in and his throat closed against Hibari's arousal; choking him while placing Hibari close to heaven. A strangled sound forced itself through Hibari's lips as he stiffened, throwing his head back. Hibari's essence poured into Mukuro, the guardian finally relaxing and trying to swallow all of Hibari's cum. A few strands leaked out as Hibari pulled away, face a flushed red, a frown on his face.

Mukuro straightened and brought Hibari's face closer, leaning in for a kiss. Their lips met and this time, Hibari allowed Mukuro access. He could taste melon again, and himself which reminded him of coffee, sweet and bitter. It mixed with the melon flavor in an amazing way, not disgusting, but seemingly enhancing the flavor of both. A strand of saliva remained between them as they both pulled away, gasping for air. A frown remained on Hibari's face.

"Oh, don't tell me you didn't enjoy that." Mukuro's exasperated voice broke the silence that had arisen after the kiss.

"No." Hibari's curt voice responded.

_I did enjoy it, perhaps a bit too much. _

"Oh really. You sure looked like you did. You came after all. And your face is still red." Mukuro taunted.

"It's an involuntary action."

Mukuro glanced at Hibari's smirking face and flipped him the bird. Hibari lay down and moved to the end of the bed, a smirk gracing his face. He closed his eyes and was about to attempt to sleep until a hand pulled him back up. He cracked open an eye and was met by Mukuro's amused expression.

"Go to sleep, and don't bother me."

"Kufufufu. You didn't actually think that we were done did you? How inconsiderate. After all, you got your release and I didn't get mine."

Hibari yawned, " How boring. I thought I had fulfilled your wishes. I didn't resist as you sucked me off."

"Problem with that, is, I'm not Finished; Hibari. "

With this, Mukuro pulled Hibari back up and leaned toward him until Hibari could feel the very well defined hardness poking him in his lower back. Hibari spun around, twisting himself until he could look Mukuro in the eye. Unfortunately for him, it placed him extremely close to Mukuro, allowing him to go in again for a kiss. When they separated, Hibari eyed Mukuro's arousal, speculating if he had to do something about it, or if he could just cut it off and run away.

"What do you want me to do Mukuro?"

"Nothing yet. Stay still."

Mukuro moved away from Hibari, off the bed, and toward the curtained cabinet. He withdrew a few things and placed them on the bed, out of Hibari's sight. He glanced at Hibari, wondering if he could see the things he had retrieved and saw Hibari had his back towards him, completely uninterested in whatever Mukuro was doing. Mukuro chuckled, thinking, _If only Hibari knew._

Mukuro began to pull off his clothes, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it sensuously down his arms and off his lithe body. A small shuffling sound made itself present to his ears, and he grinned, knowing it meant Hibari was watching him strip. He shifted his weight to his left leg and started to unbuckle his jeans, slowly sliding them off as well. He bent over, picking his clothes off the floor and throwing them outside the cage; showing Hibari the muscles hidden underneath his skin.

When Mukuro looked back at Hibari, he had a slight dusting of red on his cheekbones and his member was standing at half-mast as well. Mukuro got on the bed and brushed his fingers across Hibari's arousal. He laughed as emotions flitted across Hibari's face, ranging to desire to a stern admonishment. His hands moved down Hibari's member, and teased his balls, rolling them and gently squishing them together. He grabbed a vial of oil from somewhere and uncapped it, getting a generous amount on his fingers.

"Not so eager to sleep now, are we? Don't forget your promise. Stay still."

Mukuro's finger ran down until they were fingering the outside ring of muscles, the entrance of Hibari's anus. He slowly pushed his finger in, breaching the tight ring of muscle, though they clenched so hard, he had some trouble getting it all the way in. Hibari hissed at him. He stopped when the finger was completely in, opting to not move and see how Hibari reacted.

"Get it out."

Hibari felt undeniably uncomfortable. Mukuro's finger had been pushing in at a place where things should only go out. It had been strange in the beginning, and now it downright hurt.

"Hmm, I didn't think that you'd be this tight. My finger feels like its been caught in a vice. It's going to hurt you considerably more later. This is just a finger you know."

Hibari gasped, not comprehending what Mukuro meant. What did he plan to do to him?

"Mukuro. Get it out."

Hibari had a strained look on his face as he hissed at Mukuro. Mukuro ignored him and pushed in another finger, beginning to scissor them back and forth, trying to stretch Hibari a bit.

A loud hiss was heard. "Mukuro! GET OUT!"

Mukuro grinned at Hibari's increasingly panicky voice. He moved his fingers around looking for a special bundle of nerves when a hand grabbed his arm and ripped them away from Hibari's anus.

"When I tell you to move, you will move!"

"You said"

"This is not what I meant!"

Mukuro sighed and pushed Hibari back onto the bed, his eyes flashing red. A moment later, countless snakes dropped out of nowhere. The long ones slithered up to Hibari's arms and tied them the bed's headboard. Hibari recoiled and tried to knock them off when Mukuro laughed.

"It's not a illusion. They are real and they are poisonous, so I wouldn't struggle too much if I were you. My control over them isn't that complete."

Hibari ignored him and tried to fling the snakes off his body. A snake raised his head and hissed, barring its fangs.

"Kufufufu… If you don't stop, they really will かみころす."

Hibari grimaced and sneered at Mukuro before holding still and allowing the snakes to do as they wished. They slithered across his body, tying his hands to the headboard and his legs to the edge. In the end, Hibari ended up in a position much like the one he had when Mukuro had first tied him to a bed. Mukuro grinned.

Mukuro reached behind himself and picked up a slim vibrator, coated it with oil and pushed it into Hibari's entrance, looking for the bundle of nerves he had not found.

"Hibari's curses echoed in his ears until they broke off suddenly. Mukuro glanced at Hibari's glazed face and smiled. He removed his hands from the vibrator and trailed them up Hibari's taunt body.

"Now it feels good, doesn't it?

Mukuro moved up until he was looking Hibari in the eyes. He pressed a small button on the vibrator and it began to hum, making Hibari call out.

"K…kami…korosu!"

"Such obscene language, Hibari. That mouth should be silenced."

Mukuro grinned and brought his arousal to Hibari's lips.

"Don't bite, or I'll blow you up from the inside."

Mukuro pushed Hibari's lips open, demanding entrance. Hibari grimaced and opened them, unsure of any other options he had. Mukuro pushed until he had his full arousal inside Hibari's mouth, choking him. Hibari fought to keep his gag reflex under control. He was about bite down, when a strange feeling arose in his anus, an uncomfortable feeling, bordering on pain.

"Like it? It does my work for me, so I can just use you when I want."

Mukuro grinned and began to thrust into Hibari's mouth. Hibari was shocked and stayed still, his mouth lack around Mukuro's arousal. He suddenly realized that the strange feeling was the vibrator. It was increasing in size!

"Suck." Mukuro hissed at Hibari. When that didn't garner a response, Mukuro's eye glinted and a snake fell on Hibari's member.

"Suck, or it'll poison you through your dick. Won't that feel nice?"

Mukuro laughed when Hibari sneered at him, yet he began to suck on Mukuro. Mukuro threw his head back and thrusted into Hibari's mouth without abandon. Hibari choked and began to cough out what little air he had left in his lungs. Mukuro leaned forward, stilling his motions, his member hitting the back of Hibari's throat, denying him any air.

"Hmm… Does it feel good, Hibari?"

Hibari glared at him defiantly, though the image was ruined, as he was turning slightly blue from the lack of air. Hibari's throat spasmed as his body tried its hardest to get air. Mukuro laughed breathlessly.

"Mmmm, that feels great. I'm close, Hibari."

Hibari grimaced as the thought of Mukuro's cum going down his throat came to the front of his mind. Yet, he thought, as long as Mukuro's gone from my mouth. Mukuro laughed and removed himself from Hibari's throat, allowing him to get the much-needed air. Hibari coughed, his breaths coming in raspy.

"As much as I'd want to shoot my load down your throat, I have a much better idea."

Mukuro grinned at the coughing Hibari. Hibari trembled, not from the near death he had almost experienced, but from the pain coming from his anus. The thing was stretching far too much and far too quickly for his body to adjust in time. Though it didn't tear anything, it felt like his whole butt was burning. Mukuro smirked, his hand reaching down and ripping out the vibrator. It drew a loud hiss from Hibari's gritted teeth. It had hurt a lot more than he would let on. Mukuro leered at Hibari.

"Prepare yourself, Kyouya."

With that, Mukuro seated himself inside Hibari with one smooth thrust.

"AAAGGHH!" Hibari called out in pain, his eyes tearing up.

"Mmmm, so tight and yummy. I never thought that you could be this tight, though you are a virgin. Hmmmm, I really don't think I can hold back, like this. I've been waiting so long."

Hibari didn't reply, trying to control his body and the pain that coursed through it.

"_I'm sorry if I hurt you… No… I'm sorry I'm going to hurt you so much._"

Mukuro whispered, sure that Hibari could not hear him. Hibari's face was locked in a grimace of pain. Mukuro grinned and started to thrust, moving his member in and out of the chained Hibari at an alarming rate, drawing blood after the first few seconds. In credit to Hibari, he didn't call out much; just gritted his teeth and tried to ride out the worst of the storm. Mukuro stilled after a moment. He smirked and his eye changed to four and the purple dying will flame flared up.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to enjoy this to the fullest."

_After all, this will be my last chance to do so._

With that, Mukuro continued to thrust into Hibari, though his strength and speed increased. Hibari screamed, as the pain was increased tenfold.

"NO! STOP IT YOU HERBIVORE!" Hibari screeched at Mukuro, his pride forgotten. By the gods, he had a hard time stomaching the abuse when Mukuro had been going at a normal, well, normal for him, speed; but sped up was too much for anyone, even Hibari, to handle.

Mukuro continued to rip Hibari open from the inside out. It was heavenly, the blood acted as a lubricant and the constant spams of Hibari's anus tightened against him in a beautiful sweet way.

_I'm sorry._

He eventually slowed his pace to enjoy himself better. The dying will boosted his endurance quite a lot. He angled his thrusts, trying to find the Hibari's prostrate.

_I'm sorry._

He found it after a while, but the pleasure was not enough to overwhelm the pain. The sound of flesh on flesh filled the room.

_I'm sorry._

Hibari's muffled cries made their way to Mukuro's ears; muffled because he had bit down on his arm. Blood ran down his arm as his eyes teared up. He cried out unwillingly after each time Mukuro rammed into him.

_I'm sorry. I need you. I want you. I desire everything about you. _

He realized after Hibari screeched at him that his little bird wasn't enjoying it at all. He didn't stop, but his hands reached up to Hibari's member and began to fondle him.

_Please. This one last time. _

Hibari thrashed, not feeling the attention Mukuro was giving to his member. After a while, the pain subsided into a more tolerable level and he felt himself getting hard. It didn't help that Mukuro was hitting his prostrate with every thrust. Hibari renewed his struggles, not wanting to get any pleasure from this mortifying experience. It was clear though; he was fighting a losing battle; his body, tried from the abuse, wanted, or rather, needed the pleasure to unwind and relax. He hardened in Mukuro's skilled hands. Mukuro slowed down even more and pumped Hibari in time with his thrusts, bringing Hibari to the edge, rather quickly, though, not letting him over it. Hibari now moaned in time with Mukuro's thrusts. It felt good. Though it still burned, it became more pleasurable than painful.

"Say it. Tell me what you want."

"What I want? I want you to… get the hell away from me!"

"Defiant 'til the last hmmm?"

_I wish I could stay and hear that voice again. _

Hibari looked up into Mukuro's eyes. Bracing himself on his arms, Mukuro was gazing straight into Hibari's face the entire time. Suddenly, it all was over. The pain, the pleasure, the restraints. The world stopped. Their eyes met, reaching out for the other. Their souls barred, completely vulnerable. They both understood, they saw; they finally knew. A connection, the red string was fate. It bound them together, refusing to let go. In that moment, the fucking ended. It wasn't about one person anymore. It engulfed them both. In the last moments they made love.

_I have desired far too much. Now, the price for my selfishness crashes down on me. _

Mukuro laughed and brought Hibari to completion, his cries drawing out shivers. Mukuro felt Hibari's inner walls closing in on him, the impossibly tight hold becoming even tighter, and he came silently, throwing his head back. Hibari grimaced at the feeling of warmth shooting into him, creating a burn in the places that Mukuro had ripped open.

_The thing I have always desired… Will you ever forgive me Hibari? And in the end… will you… l…love… me…?_

Mukuro fell on him, crushing him, yet, at the same time creating a pocket of warmth over Hibari. The snakes disappeared as Mukuro slowly fell into a deep sleep. Hibari, though pissed and thoroughly sore, didn't feel like moving, so he too, fell asleep, exhausted from the day's events.

A shadow moved from the darkness and stood over the two sleeping guardians. He pulled the covers over them both, raising an eyebrow at the things that fell from the bedcovers.

"Chikusa. No words; you will forget this night. It never happened."

"Yes, my lord."

Mukuro dressed quickly and walked out of the mansion he had created. He walked over the cliffs that Namimori contained. He stood on the edge, enjoying the winds that blew around him, rising out of the darkness. The cool night air, the darkness, and the silence appealed to him in a way he could not describe. He felt satisfied, and melancholy. He knew Hibari's personality. He would never forgive him. Never. Especially added to his grudge of him for beating him once.

Mukuro laughed, a soft sound breaking the silence.

_Was it better to have love and lost, or not to have loved at all?_

Mukuro closed his eyes and flew out over the cliff, descending in a cloud of mist.

Ken and Chikusa watched from the shadows. They watched Mukuro disappear into the darkness and nodded to each other. It was time. They walked off into the forest that surrounded the cliff.

Hibari flew out of bed the next morning. He blinked, realizing that he was sitting on his own bed, in his own clothes, and completely alone. He looked around, confused, sure that what had happened last night was real, and not a nightmare. He got up carefully, unsure if the soreness would be there or not, and frowned when he realized it wasn't. He got dressed and sat up on a chair he had nearby. On the table was a note. It read,

_Illusions... or real illusions. Within the illusions hide real illusions... from the real illusions, the illusions are created. Within the truth hides the lie... within the lie hides the truth. That is the Mist. It is up to you to decide whether it is real or not, though I'm sure you will find out soon enough._

Hibari frowned in annoyance at the cryptic note that had been left for him. He flipped it over and wrote a response of his own, and walked out the door. Hibari found himself on top of a cliff and frowned at how dramatic it seemed. He looked over the cliff and saw a slight blue mist slowly fading out of sight. Hibari smirked and threw the piece of paper into the cliff and walked off, towards the rising sun and Namimori Middle School. Hibird landed on his shoulder, singing the school anthem.

The note Hibari had thrown into the cliff fluttered in the wind. It turned over and over, again and again, riding the winds effortlessly. A hand suddenly appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the note. Soft laughter soon rang out over the cliff, past Hibari, who smiled at hearing it.

_Zhang Zhou once dreamed that he was a butterfly. He was so happy to be flying free in the open skies, until everything came crashing back to Earth. He woke up and he was Zhou again. But he couldn't decide, was he actually Zhou, or was he a butterfly dreaming he was Zhou? He stood there, unmoving and undeciding as the world crashed down around him; was he the free butterfly, or was he Zhou?_

_まってむくろろくど。かみころす。ぜたいかみころす__。_


End file.
